


More Epic Yarn (2020)

by dragonofdispair, Rizobact



Series: Toy Stories [61]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, KnotFormers, Lots and Lots of Yarn, M/M, Yarn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: All the knotformers go yarn crawling this year.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Toy Stories [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/344426
Comments: 1216
Kudos: 68
Collections: Toy Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts).



> So as usual we took about a billion pictures. Because this was one of the last public events before Riz and my states both went into lockdown, and because we thought we could all use some daily fluff this year, instead of stuffing them all into a few, long, panels/chapters, we're making short fluffy chapters. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone. 
> 
> ~dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... meant to have this up yesterday. To make up for it, have two floofy chapters. /shame ~dragon


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now a quick stop for lunch with Riz's Kreos...


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been great! Awesome to have you along. Hopefully we'll see you all next year for yarn crawl...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses:
> 
> dragonofdispair - This author replies to comments, but may not reply to threads.
> 
> Rizobact - This author sees and appreciates all comments when they are posted, but may not reply quickly.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
